


the bean man

by aquariusApocalyptic



Category: Original Work
Genre: I am so sorry, this is so bad i wrote it in like 7th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusApocalyptic/pseuds/aquariusApocalyptic
Summary: this is a horror story i wrote in like 7th grade sorry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the bean man

What if you lost your job and there were beans everywhere. It was a bright and sunny wednesday afternoon around 9:30 our man orion starmann was walking into his work as a mediocre doctor at headstone hospital, his husband Bob and his kids Hades and nico were at home blissfully unaware. As soon as our man walked into the hospital his boss approached him angrily. “YOU HAVE LET 10 PATIENTS GO INTO COMAS THIS YEAR!!!!!, YOU ARE FIRED MR. ORION” His boss angrily screamed. Orion walked out broken, what would he tell his husband? what would he tell his kids? Our now jobless guy orion had just invested the majority of his money into a dish soap startup, so he had little money. A friendly life insurance agent came up to orion “hello my good sir would you like to-” “No, I don't have the time nor the money to buy insurance” Orion said knowing that today is going to be terrible. Orion walked home not knowing the tragedy that would happen as soon as he opened the door.  
Orion got home and opened the door and what he saw was horrifying. Beans, beans everywhere, nothing but beans. His husband and kids were gone, there was nothing bet beans. Oh god it was horrifying. Literally most of his house was covered in beans. Orion had heard the stories on the news about the bean killer but he had hoped they were a prank but now they were gone. He looked down and saw a note “this is why you buy life insurance” it read. Our man heard a noise in the kitchen but since his family was gone he knew who it was, the bean killer. Orion ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't that fast because he had been gaining weight recently, so the killer quickly caught up to him. The bean man sliced into orion's leg leaving a not so deep gash. Orion sprinted to the hospital he was just fired from, a wave of sadness washed over him, all of this in a day. He was exhausted from running, he was sad, he missed his husband, his kids, his job. Orion heard the killer approaching. Orion then realized that, the hospital was closed, oh well, he thought, even if it was closed he had medical training. When he walked into the hospital, all he saw was beans. He knew it was too late for him, he must succumb to the beans. He felt dizzy from blood loss, he knew he would soon pass out. Orion sat in the beans, he heard the sloshing footsteps of the bean man, it was too late. Just before he passed out the bean took off his mask, revealing his husbands face.  
When orion woke he was in a dark room in a soft, black robe. He wasn't sure what had happened, was that really his husband? Are his kind okay? All the questions stopped when his husband came in, in the bean suit. Orion was quiet but his husband was chanting “BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANS BEANSBEANS BEANS BEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANSBEANS!” Orion was extremely confused, what was wrong with the love of his life? “Oh dear, my love, I am so sorry about the mess, but you lost your job honey, and i can't let you do that, also, why don't you care about us enough to buy life insurance? That's just cruel to treat a man like that.” Orion was shocked, his husband thought that was cruel, wow. “Cruel, I'M the one being cruel? You almost killed be, and you're the bean man.” orion was enraged, why would his husband do this? There has to be something else going on. ‘What's really going on here?” orion asked softly. “Oh so you've figured it out then?” The ‘husband’ unzipped revealing bones, “yes, I am not your husband, i am bones” Orion was absolutely shocked, not only was he kidnapped by the bean man, the bean was disguised as his husband? “Ok, ok, I know you want your husband and kids back, so I will let you go on one condition. You don't tell the police, and trust me I know. So, is it a deal?” Orion was hesitant, if he agreed with the boney been, it would continue it's killing spree. But if he declined he, his husband, and his kids, would be stuck here forever. “Ok, I won't tell the police.” Our man had sealed his fate, after this he got out with his family, but the bean man continued his spree. STARTING WITH YOU...


End file.
